<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding Alistair by ThePaisleyBee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467186">Finding Alistair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePaisleyBee/pseuds/ThePaisleyBee'>ThePaisleyBee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Fan Comics, Fanart, Friendship, Gen, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Recovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePaisleyBee/pseuds/ThePaisleyBee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran finds a drunk and struggling Alistair, then helps him to recover himself. </p><p>Special thanks to Enigmalea and DirThenera for helping with layout  and dialogue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alistair &amp; Zevran Arainai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Hanged Man Holiday Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finding Alistair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tklivory/gifts">tklivory</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
<br/>

</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>